Cryonia
by Soundless15Voice
Summary: Cryonia es la dimensión alterna a Equestria, y justamente una pequeña chica fue llevada allí, ¿Podrá regresar a salvo a casa? Y advertir de la próxima guerra.


Cap. 1 -Sector A-5-

_"Tengo sueño... Debo descansar... Solo cierra tus ojos..."_

8: 15 de la mañana. { Horario Terrestre.}

Oigo ruidos extraños, debo de estar algo alejada, solo son pequeños murmullos. No puedo abrir los ojos, creo que estoy cedada, aun asi siento luces impactar sobre mi rostro, y a veces sombras que le ocultan. Padre... Padre... Me quiero ir de aqui.

-Procedan activando el cardio. -Que es esto, porque me siento tan debil y sin movimiento, ¡Ugh! Senti una punzada tremenda en mi pecho, mi corazon, esta acelerado, ¿que demonios esta sucediendo? Mi respiracion, ayuda, no respiro.

-¡Dr. Scott! Su pulso esta fuera de control, ¡Se nos va! -De repente todos se alarmaron, sus voces estan alteradas, ¿porque? oh. El ruido se ha detenido, paz al fin, esta... Esta paz me incomoda, ¿porque? ni idea, pero no me agrada en lo absoluto.

_"Despierta, esto no es bueno."_

2.893.5 de la tarde. { Horario Cryoniano.}

Mnh, se siente calido aqui, pero, la superficie es algo dura y aspera... Ademas huele mal. Poco a poco ya puedo abrir los ojos, eh, ¿donde estoy?  
Esto es, un callejon, puedo ver la luz al final, no, no estoy muerta, eso es seguro... Creo.  
Mis manos, mis pies, y todo lo demas luce perfectamente bien, excepto mi ojo derecho, el cual no puedo cerrar, yo recuerdo estar durmiendo en mi habitacion, y esas voces adultas, no recuerdo nada de como llegue aqui.  
Mi nombre es Soundless Voice, 15 años, cabello negro y verde algo desordenado, estudiante. Vivia en Canterlot, pero en estos momentos no ubico el lugar a la perfeccion.

"Simplemente así era la vida, a veces era buena, y aveces era mala." Esa frase, tipica de mi padre, y tenia bastante razon. Mi enfermedad es bastante rara, segun los doctores, es la primera vez que ven algo asi, mi enfermedad consiste en la ansiedad, veran, al principio pensabamos que era simples ataques de ansiedad, pero eso cambio cuando detectaron que tenia un tipo de deformacion en mi cerebro, pero eso no implicaba ser retrasada ni nada, al contrario funcionaba de maravilla, pero solo habia un problema, el sistema nervioso estaba demasiado alterado, provocaba en mi que no pudiera controlarme, y terminaba lastimando a los demas, o a mi misma. Y eso sucedió entonces, ese lugar, era un hospital. Estaba completamente sola en esa ciudad o lo que sea, que estaba plagada de criaturas extrañas por lo que puedo observar ahora mas de cerca, criaturas deformes, altas, bajas, raras, gigantescas, fuertes, debiles, aqui habia de todo, no entendia, ¿que rayos es este lugar? Su estomago gruño de imprevisto.

-Hey, ¿Tienes hambre? -Pregunto un chico de cabellos negros y rojos encima de un pilar.- Soy FireBlack, un gusto pequeña. -Huh, el extraño bajo del lugar en el que estaba y me dio un tipo de pastilla, estaba pensando en si aceptarla o no, ¿y si era un violador? Ugh, no lo se.- Tranquila, aqui asi se come, bienvenida a Cryonia, por lo que veo no eres de por aqui, ¿de que sector provienes?

-¿Se-sector? ¿A que te refieres? -Alze una ceja confundida, desde cuando, yo no entendia nada.- Yo provengo de Canterlot, lugar gobernado por la princesa Celestia. -El chico emitio un leve ¿¡Eh!? Al escucharme, esto es raro, lo unico que queria era volver a casa, con mi padre.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Como rayos llegaste a esta dimension? -... ¿que? ¿dimension? Esto debe de ser una broma, una muy mala broma definitivamente, ¿o no? es que era algo irreal, habia oido hablar de dimensiones desconocidas y viajes interestelares, pero las pasaba por alto, no soy de creer en todo lo que dicen los demas, pero ahora, ¿lo estaba comprobando? quizas, pero no se quedaria a esperar.

-No se de que me hablas pero no recuerdo nada, mas vale que me lo expliques, tengo trucos bajo la manga. -El otro suspiro pesado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con exageracion.- ¿Y bien? Creeme, soy bien dura cuando me enojo y quiero algo, eh?

-Ok, ok, te lo dire. -Agito las manos tratando de aliviar el tema, me pregunto si el tambien vendra de otra dimension, se ve un chico comun y corriente.- Veras, los de rango alto, como yo, tratamos de mantener esto en secreto, pero por lo que veo eres un caso especial. Este mundo esta dividido por un millon de dimensiones, pero solo la tuya y la mia son realmente accesibles, para las demas tendrias que ser el amo del universo, dime, ¿Eres una especie de androide, o mago?

-¿Eh? No, soy una simple estudiante. -Ahora que escucho eso de su propia boca puedo comprender mejor esto, asi que eso de las dimensiones aternas era cierto, huh, cada dia se sabe algo nuevo.- Tu eres de rango alto, pareces un simple humano.

-Tch... -Sonrio de manera cinica, parece que lo ofendi, en fin.- No todos aparentamos ser horribles en aspecto nena, algunos somos guapos, yo soy un licantropo, pero no cualquiera, estas frente al gran principe de ellos, ahora reberencia. -Hice una mueca de disgusto, no haria tal cosa ante el "principe de los lobitos."

-Lamento decirle esto "su majestad", pero yo solo me arrodillo ante la princesa Celestia, lobito. -Sonrei incredula, pero borre mi sonrisa al ver como se partia de risa, ¿que es tan gracioso?- Oye, ¿de que te estas riendo? no recuerdo haber dicho ningun chiste.

-Hahahahaha, di-disculpa, solo me eres la primera que respeta a esa canalla. -Frunci el ceño irritada, ¿como se atrevia a decir eso? Estuve a punto de darle una cachetada, pero detuvo mi mano con agilidad. -No, no, no princesita, eso no, debes de serle muy leal ¿verdad? para alguien asi es obvio que reaccione de esa manera, tu princesa es una MENTIROSA, he recibido noticias de que en tu dimension estan bastante mal debido a ella, han recibido amenazas de guerra, bastantes, es mejor que te quedes aqui por un tiempo.

-¿Que? ¿Guerra? -Eso le habia llegado de imprevisto, ¿de verdad la princesa de su adorado pais era asi? Habia oido rumores de su falta de interes y eso pero, ¿tanto asi? O no, si habia guerra debia de avisarle a su padre , debia de volver, acabar con esto de una vez.- Necesito volver a mi dimension ahora mismo. -Parti en direccion opuesta para salir de aquel callejon oscuro, pero fui detuvida por el chico.-

-Oye, si vas sola puede ser peligroso, dejame ayudarte. -Bueno, era obvio que necesitaria ayuda en ese lugar que apenas conozco, y quien mejor que un principe, ademas licantropo(?), asintio en silencio mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia la afueras del callejon, este seria un viaje largo.

**Aqui es donde comienza el desafio de supervivencia. **  
**-Cryonia.**


End file.
